Naruto of the Black Sand
by NarutoFanFicAuthor2000
Summary: Sabaku no Naruto, adopted son of the Yondaime Kazekage. Inheritor of the Sandaime Kazekage's Jiton. From a young age, Naruto has always hated the world until he befriended Sabaku no Gaara. From that day they both swore to fight side by side against everything the world sent their way.
1. Fated Meeting

**Naruto of the Black Sand**

"Normal Speech"

_'Normal Thoughts'_

**"Demon/ Summon Speech"**

**_'Demon/ Summon Thoughts'_**

Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting

An 8 year old blonde orphan walked down the crowded streets of Sunagakure no Sato; he had just been kicked out of the orphanage on his birthday. The reason? He was too old; it was common knowledge that Suna was the lowest of the 5 Great Villages because the Wind Daimyo was cutting Suna's funding and handing over its missions to Konoha. It was also common knowledge that orphanages were funded by their hidden villages so with their budget cut, Sunagakure was forced to find ways to save money. The first place to cut money was the orphanages, once an orphan was 8 they were given 50 ryō and sent away from the only place they knew as home. As a result the slums of Suna were filled with orphaned children who had nowhere to go.

"Stupid Matron, giving me 50 ryō to 'make a new life'. Dumb bitch, how he hell is 50 ryō going to get me anything" muttered the blonde orphan, his name was Naruto. Being an orphan he never knew his surname since he was never told about his birth parents except his mother died in birth. His dusty blonde, spiky hair waved in the air as the dry Suna air blew through the streets, he walked for a few minutes until he reached a park where there were a number of kids playing and running around.

He went to join them until he noticed a redheaded kid around his age sitting all by himself on the swings holding a teddy bear, _'I wonder why he's alone' _thought Naruto, it had been the first time he had ever seen the red head at the park.

Naruto walked up toward the redhead as he ignored the villagers and other children whispering amongst themselves.

"Hey!" called out Naruto cheerfully, "What are you doing here all alone?" asked Naruto with a cheerful attitude.

The redhead slowly picked his head up before looking around to make sure the blonde was talking to him, "Are you talking to me?" asked the redhead meekly.

Naruto's smile widened, "Yeah I'm talking to you, do you want to play?"

Gaara had a small look of shock at the blonde's statement while the surrounding villagers looked at the blonde with looks of disgust.

_"Ugh he wants to play with the demon?"_

_"Make sure you stay away from that Demon –loving brat Sochi"_

_"The demon will probably kill him"_

Naruto was oblivious to the villagers' whisperings, "What's your name? Mine's Naruto"

"Gaara" replied the redhead meekly, Naruto smiled before grabbing onto Gaara and leading him away to play. Gaara could sense his sand act up but he used all his will power to force it down, he didn't want the first friend he had ever made to be scared of him.

Gaara and Naruto played games for the entire afternoon; it was the first time Gaara had fun in a long time. By the time the sun was setting, Gaara and Naruto were exhausted from playing so long.

"That was fun Gaara, I like playing with you!" exclaimed Naruto, "I like playing with you too Naruto" replied Gaara with a small smile.

"So I guess this is goodbye huh?" said Naruto with slight sadness. Gaara frowned as well, "Yeah Tou-san is probably expecting me home, where do you live Naruto?" asked Gaara curiously.

Naruto smiled, "I live over at the orphan…" Naruto stopped before frowning since he remembered he had been kicked out, "…I don't know where I live actually, I got kicked out of the orphanage this morning."

Gaara frowned knowing his new friend was a street orphan, "Well, you can come stay with me. Tou-san never pays attention to me so he probably won't notice you."

Naruto beamed, "Really…" Gaara nodded with a smile, "Alright!" cheered Naruto. Gaara led Naruto toward the upper parts of Suna until they finally reached the Kazekage's mansion.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and looked at the large mansion, "WOAH YOU LIVE HERE!" exclaimed Naruto loudly.

Gaara nodded, "Tou-san is the Yondaime Kazekage" Naruto looked at him in disbelief before grinning, "You are awesome Gaara" said Naruto.

Naruto followed Gaara inside; they snuck through the house until they reached Gaara's room. Naruto looked around the room to see it was nothing like what he thought the child of a Kage would have a room. The walls were barren of pictures and there were very few toys, "Gaara dinner!" called out a feminine voice.

"Who's that?" asked Naruto as he played with one of Gaara's toys, "My Nee-chan Temari, I'll bring you something to eat when I come back" Naruto nodded and watched as Gaara left the room.

Curiosity got the better of Naruto, he had never witnessed a family eat dinner. Being an orphan it was first come first serve so scarfing down food to make sure you ate was the norm at the orphanage. He quietly opened the door to the hall and crawled as stealthfully as possible toward the stairs and watched as the Sabaku family ate dinner.

He was confused when all he was met with was tense silence. An older blonde girl, who he figured was Temari, ate in silence as she darted her eyes between a brown haired adult, who he figured was the Kazekage, and a brown haired kid, probably a year older and Gaara's brother, while Gaara ate silently at the end of the table.

"Kankurō, how are your puppetry studies?" asked the Yondaime Kazekage.

"T-They are fine Tou-san, Chiyo-sama says that I am a prodigy at puppetry and that I might even surpass her in puppetry" replied Kankurō.

The Kazekage nodded, "Good, puppetry is a very difficult art to master. To have you be a prodigy in puppetry makes me proud."

The Suna leader then turned to Temari, "What about you Temari?"

Temari was interrupted from her thoughts, "Oh Baki-sensei says that I'm making great progress with the small fans, he says that if I continue to do well he'll give me a war fan to advance my Fūton training."

The Kazekage nodded in acceptance of the answer before looking at Gaara, who was silently eating, from the corner of his eye. "Gaara" spoke the Kazekage with authority.

Gaara flinched at the hard tone his father talked to him with, "H-Hai Tou-san"

"Did you lose control today?" asked the Kazekage.

Gaara shook his head, "No Tou-san, I didn't lose control today."

The Kazekage looked at Gaara suspiciously, "Good, we will have to step up your training" spoke the Wind Shadow coldly before he turned back to his food.

"H-Hai" replied Gaara meekly before finishing his plate, he looked around and saw no one was paying attention to him so he grabbed a handful of fruit and stuffed it into his pockets before leaving the table without a word.

Naruto looked at the scene shocked to the core, was that what a family was like? No, he remembered some of the other orphans always talking about the warm and happy time with their family, before their shinobi parents were killed in duty, during dinnertime. Was there a reason the Kazekage treated Gaara with distain? Naruto shook his head before quietly slipping back into Gaara's room. A couple seconds later Gaara entered the room with a slight smile, "Here" spoke Gaara as he emptied out his pockets of fruit for Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Gaara" said Naruto quietly, as to not alert the people present inside the house. Naruto ate the fruit with gusto, "Ne Gaara why is your Tou-san so mean to you?" asked Naruto as he took a bite of an apple.

Gaara slightly stiffened, "What are you talking about?" asked Gaara. "I saw how he treated you when you guys ate dinner, he looked like he really hates you" spoke Naruto.

Gaara looked down at the ground, "He's just mad at me because I don't do as good in shinobi training as Nii-san and Nee-chan" lied Gaara, Naruto nodded in acceptance of the answer.

Once Naruto was done with his food, Gaara set up a Futon for Naruto to sleep in. The moon was high in the sky when both friends laid down to sleep.

"Thanks for doing this Gaara…" Naruto held out his hand with a grin, "I promise that I will always be your friend, no matter what happens. From now on we are brothers in all but blood"

Gaara smiled as wide as he could and a few tears left his eyes, he reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand before grabbing it firmly, "Hai!"

Naruto grinned happily before letting go and both kids fell into a deep slumber.

**The Next Day: Kazekage Mansion**

Naruto woke up to the sound of shouting; he got up and walked toward the window as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked out the window to see the Kazekage in his normal civilian attire surrounded by gold sand; Gaara was on the other side of the backyard with sand surrounding his body as he gasped for air.

"Come on! Attack me!" yelled the Kazekage in slight anger.

Gaara scowled and stood back up; he moved his arms and commanded his sand. The sand charged at the Wind Shadow and tried to wrap around him but was stopped when gold sand wrapped around Gaara's sand. Gaara eyes widened when gold sand exploded from the ground but his sand immediately rose to protect him. The gold sand started to mix with Gaara's regular sand and forced the sand to be weighted down giving the Kazekage an opening. Gold sand once again exploded from the ground and hit Gaara in the back. Gaara's regular sand, weighed down by the Kazekage's gold sand, was too slow to protect Gaara. The redheaded child fell to the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

"Pathetic!" growled out the Kazekage before he turned around and left in a swirl of wind.

Naruto who had been hiding behind the backdoor stepped outside and walked up toward Gaara, "You okay Gaara?" asked Naruto in concern as he offered Gaara his hand.

Gaara nodded and took Naruto's hand as he helped him up, "I'm fine, this always happens" spoke Gaara before he turned to his friend with a smile, "Come on, I'm going to go visit Yashamaru-ojichan."

Naruto followed after Gaara, noticing the glares and looks of fear from the villagers and the children directed at himself and Gaara but deciding to ignore them. After walking deep into the heart of Suna, they reached a medium sized house. Gaara was giddy as he knocked on the door, Naruto looked at Gaara with his brow raised, never had he seen his friend so excited.

The door opened to reveal a middle aged man with sandy blonde hair, fair skin, and violet eyes, "Gaara-kun it's good to see you!" exclaimed Yashamaru, said man looked behind Gaara to see a blonde boy looking at them curiously.

"Is he a friend of yours Gaara-kun?" asked Yashamaru curiously, Gaara nodded happily as he hugged his uncle, "Hai! His name is Naruto."

Yashamaru smiled and rubbed Naruto's head affectionately, "It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun, and any friend of Gaara's is a friend of mine." Naruto blushed in embarrassment, no one had ever touched him affectionately he kind of liked it.

"Ne ne Yashamaru-ojichan, can Naruto learn the shinobi arts with us!?" asked a giddy Gaara, Yashamaru slightly frowned, "I don't know Gaara, does Kazekage-sama know?"

"N-No" replied Gaara meekly, "Okay then, he's more than welcome!" exclaimed Yashamaru happily causing both Naruto and Gaara to brighten up.

Yashamaru ushered them inside and for the rest of the day the medic-nin/ teacher taught Gaara and Naruto, after he taught him to unlock his chakra, chakra theory and the history of Suna. Naruto's favorite part was when they learned about the Sandaime Kazekage's ability to use Iron Sand, for some reason he felt a sense of familiarity to the Sandaime Kazekage but as soon as it was there it was gone. At the end of the day, Yashamaru sent them outside to play for a while until he called them back.

"Ne ne Gaara, how can you control sand?" asked Naruto curiously, remembering the fight he had seen between Gaara and the Kazekage.

Gaara looked at his friend, "I don't know I just can" responded Gaara, Naruto looked at him suspiciously before shrugging and running toward the park. As soon as they reached the park, Naruto could see that the other children were staying as far away as possible while the parents kept an eye on them. Naruto wondered why the other kids didn't play with them while Gaara was already sitting down on the swing like he did before. Pretty soon Naruto got tired of trying to play with the other kids and just sat next to Gaara on the swings.

Naruto and Gaara were enjoying their times on the swing until a ball rolled at Gaara's feet; the kids looked in horror as Gaara picked up the ball and held it out to them with a smile. Naruto watched as the older kids hesitated to even approach Gaara, finally one of the braver kids approached Gaara with his hands held out to grab the ball but to his and Gaara's horror; his sand lashed out and whipped the older boy away.

The boy cried as he bled from his head, Gaara tried to get closer to apologize but his sand reacted to a kunai being thrown. Suddenly a shinobi, chunin from his vest, landed across from Gaara with a kunai shakily in his hand.

"Get out of here! You've done enough!" yelled the shinobi as he tried to steady his kunai from the fear, but Gaara's reputation as the Ichibi container was too much. Gaara was about to say something but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, Gaara looked down before he let Naruto lead him away from the park and back to Yashamaru's house.

After some walking they finally entered Gaara's uncles' house, "What happened Gaara-kun?" asked Yashamaru in concern, even though he had a vague idea of what happened.

"I'm sorry" muttered Gaara, "I hurt that boy" whispered Gaara shamefully, "Gaara it's alright, it was an accident" spoke Yashamaru, "Yashamaru-ojichan, what does pain feel like?" asked Gaara.

"Pain is difficult to explain Gaara-kun, but it is a very unpleasant feeling" responded Yashamaru, "Do you hate me Oji-chan?" asked Gaara, Yashamaru walked up to Gaara and looked at him with a smile.

He took out a knife and cut into his finger, "Bleeding wounds may seem painful at first but the pain will subside with time while the worst are the injuries to the heart and are more difficult to treat. There are ointments and medication for bleeding wounds but one thing that can cure the pain in my heart ... love. Gaara didn't understand. "How can that be?" Gaara asked, "Love will always be in your heart Gaara-kun, your sand protects you because your Kaa-san is still in your heart she makes sure you are never hurt.

Gaara looked at his uncle before nodding and going toward the door, Yashamaru just smiled and waved goodbye as Naruto followed after Gaara to make sure his friend didn't get in trouble.

Gaara walked down the streets with Naruto at his side as he carried a paper bag, "So run this by me again, you want to give the guy that got hurt some ointment in hopes he forgives you?"

Gaara nodded, "I personally don't think this'll work, people won't just forgive you if you apologize. I mean did you see the look that shinobi was giving you? If a shinobi looks at you like that, then a civilian won't want to get close to you…" Naruto wrapped and arm around Gaara, "Besides why do we need him, you've got me now."

"I still feel bad about hurting him; if he accepts this gift then I'll be happy. If not then I won't be surprised" spoke Gaara.

They finally reached the house and Gaara knocked at the door, the door cracked open and the boy that had been hurt peeked out, "Get out of here…monster" the door was slammed shut and Gaara looked down in sadness.

Gaara started walking away as he was followed by Naruto, unfortunately Gaara wasn't paying attention and he bumped into a shinobi who was walking the streets.

"Hey! Watch where you're going brat!" yelled the shinobi; said shinobi looked down to see Gaara looking at him with a scowl. Before he even knew it sand was wrapped around him and imploded killing him.

"Gaara what the hell!" exclaimed Naruto, Gaara was snapped out of his trance and saw what he had done, "I-I didn't m-mean to" stuttered Gaara, "Forget that, we need to go!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley as they ran away before civilians started crowding the body.

After some running they found themselves sitting on a rooftop overlooking Sunagakure, "Naruto, am I a monster?"

The blonde looked at his friend, "No Gaara, you're my friend and I don't think you're a monster."

Gaara gave a weak smile; suddenly his sand defense acted up and blocked a barrage of kunai that was thrown at Gaara's back. Both children turned to see a shinobi wearing a jonin vest and a mask, "Who the hell are you!" yelled Naruto.

The shinobi didn't bother answering as he took out 10 kunai and had them float in the air using chakra strings, Gaara recognizing the danger to him and his best friend commanded his sand. The sand shot forward and slammed into the shinobi causing his ribcage to explode and him to slump against the wall.

Naruto and Gaara approached the shinobi with caution, Gaara reached out and pulled off his mask only to gasp and fall to his knees when he saw it was his beloved uncle Yashamaru. Tears fell from Gaara's eyes as he watched his uncle, the only person that showed him love, bleed out. Naruto himself shed a few tears; the man had been nice in his opinion and was like a father to him.

"W-Why?" stuttered Gaara, Yashamaru gave a weak smile, "I was ordered to kill you. The Kazekage thought you could master the power of the desert Shukaku gave you…" Naruto looked at Gaara in shock, now the looks of hate and disgust made sense, "…So far you have failed to show any progress and your father and the council have deemed you a threat to the village and ordered your death.

"A-And you couldn't r-refuse him r-right?" stuttered Gaara as tears continued to fall, "You're wrong, I could have refused if I wanted…" Gaara felt his entire world shatter as Yashamaru spoke his last words, "I didn't probably… because somewhere deep in my heart…I still hated you. You're the reason my precious Nee-chan died, I tried so hard to love you Gaara but in the end my hate for you was stronger than my love. You're the reason my sister was sacrificed for this damn village, she was killed so Shukaku would be sealed inside you. She died cursing you and this village by naming you Gaara…a self-loving carnage… No one will ever love you Gaara!"

Yashamaru ripped open his vest to reveal his entire torso covered in explosive notes, "Now please die."

With those final words Yashamaru detonated his explosive tags, Gaara's sand automatically rose to protect him but Naruto was left unprotected. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the explosion engulf his friend, "Naruto!"

Naruto looked as the explosion got closer and closer until he was pushed to the ground, he shut his eyes tightly and waited for death to come but it never did. He opened his eyes and saw black sand had wrapped around him and protected him from the explosion. Once the explosion died down, the black sand fell to the ground, Naruto walked up to the black sand and picked up a few grains, "Iron sand?" spoke Naruto as he examined the sand, he was knocked out of his thoughts when sand started swirling around Gaara dangerously.

"No one loves me… I can only love myself... I can only trust myself" muttered Gaara as his sand painfully engraved the kanji for love on his forehead.

"I finally understand… I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone, or love anyone. I'm alone" muttered Gaara as sand continued to swirl around him until he felt someone grab him; he scowled and turned to see an unharmed Naruto looking at him.

His eyes widened in shock, "N-Naruto?"

"Gaara calm down!" exclaimed Naruto; "No I finally understand that I am all alone in this world!" yelled Gaara in anger.

"You're wrong Gaara! I'll always be here for you, I promised no matter what happened that I would be you friend… WE ARE BROTHERS GAARA!" yelled Naruto as he hugged his brother.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock, _'Even after everything he still considers me his brother… maybe I'm not alone in this world'_ thought Gaara as his sand calmed down and he returned the hug as he let years of sadness out into Naruto's arms. Naruto just held Gaara and let him cry until he finally fell asleep.

In the distance the Yondaime Kazekage, dresses in his traditional Kage robes looked toward where Gaara had fallen asleep. "It seems his mind is at so much ease that Shukaku can't take control" mused the Wind Shadow, "And to think that boy Gaara befriended has the ability of my predecessor the Sandaime Kazekage. The ability to manipulate iron sand, he will make an excellent shinobi if I can train him properly."

The Kazekage turned around and walked toward his home, "I guess the Gaara still has the potential to become Suna's ultimate weapon."

**Next Morning: Kazekage's Mansion**

Gaara woke up to find himself in his room; he looked around and saw Naruto standing in the corner.

"N-Naruto, what h-happened last n-night?" asked Gaara.

Naruto looked at his friend with a weak smile, "Don't worry Gaara, everything's alright" assured Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Naruto carried Gaara on his back as he slept soundly, being 2 inches taller, it let Naruto carry Gaara with ease. They approached the mansion and immediately Naruto noticed the Kazekage waiting at the door with an ANBU at his side._

_"Take him to his bed" ordered the Kazekage, the ANBU nodded but immediately stopped when black sand swirled around Naruto protectively. _

_"I don't think so, I'll put him in bed before I have a word with you Kazekage-sama" spoke Naruto in a hard tone that left nothing to be discussed. _

_The Kazekage let an amused smile cross his face before he nodded and let them in the house, Naruto's eyes never stopped looking at the Kazekage. Finally Naruto put Gaara in his bed before he followed the ANBU to the Kazekage's office. _

_Naruto entered the office and saw the Kazekage waiting for him, he motioned for him to sit and Naruto did so. _

_"I've noticed that you've become very protective of Gaara, I know Yashamaru told you about Gaara containing the Ichibi before he killed himself" spoke the Kazekage. _

_"Gaara helped me during a time of need Kazekage-sama, I swore that we were brothers and I would never leave him no matter what happened… I grew up in an orphanage where only the strongest ate and slept somewhere warm, I'm very familiar with the cruelty of this world and even though Gaara is thought as the Ichibi he still tries to make friends and doesn't curse this world like myself" spoke Naruto. _

_The Kazekage nodded, "Yes in this world only the strongest survive and everyone else is killed, I can see that you are very strong and your Jiton is the same as the Sandaime Kazekage, the ability to manipulate iron sand."_

_The Wind Shadow looked at Naruto, "I want to make you an offer, agree to be loyal to me and I will train you to fully master your bloodline and adopt you into my family."_

_Naruto looked at the Kazekage in disdain but he knew that the Kazekage was probably the only one who could train him in his bloodline, "Very well" spoke Naruto, "I agree to be loyal to you only." _

_The Kazekage grinned, "Good welcome to the family" Naruto mentally snorted but nodded and left the office. _

_End Flashback_

Naruto looked a Gaara with sad eyes, "Gaara do you remember last night when you said you were all alone in this world."

Gaara nodded, "You're not wrong, this world is cruel and only the strong survive. There are very few people in the world I trust and even fewer I can call my brother…" Naruto held out his hand, "I trust you with my life Gaara. It's just you and me Gaara; we can trust no one except ourselves, it's us against the world that will try to hurt us. Are you with me Gaara?"

Gaara looked at Naruto before he grabbed his hand, "Hai Naruto…nii-san"

Naruto grinned and rubbed his head, "Good Gaara…otouto"

It was that day that the two outcast agreed to always be side by side no matter what the world threw at them.


	2. Genin

**Naruto of the Black Sand**

"Normal Speech"

_'Normal Thoughts'_

**"Demon/ Summon Speech"**

**_'Demon/ Summon Thoughts'_**

Chapter 2: Genin

Naruto stood in front of his new 'family', after telling Gaara what had happened the Kazekage had called them down for Naruto to meet his new 'family'. Naruto still couldn't think of the Kazekage's household as a family, they purposely left Gaara to suffer and did nothing to help.

To Naruto, they were scum that deserved to die.

Ever since Yashamaru betrayed Gaara, the red-head had adopted a stoic mask that rarely came down.

"Kankurō, Temari, this is Naruto. I've decided to adopt him and I want you to welcome him into our family" spoke the Kazekage; both siblings looked at Naruto curiously while Naruto looked back neutrally.

The Kazekage turned and soon left the children of the Sabaku family alone, Temari was the first to speak, "It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun, I'm Temari…" she pointed at Kankurō, "He's our idiot brother Kankurō…" she ignored the indignant yell and looked toward Gaara in slight fear, "…a-and that's G-Gaara."

Naruto's stoic look didn't fade; "It's nice to meet you Temari-san, Kankurō-san" spoke Naruto with a nod.

Temari frowned at the cold replied but put on a fake smile, "You can just call me Nee-chan, Naruto-kun."

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, "I'll stick with Temari-san."

Kankurō, not being one to politely find answers, yelled "Hey! What's your problem! We're trying to be nice and you're being a jerk!"

Naruto shifted his cold stare at the puppet user, "I know what you are trying to do Kankurō-san, but I honestly don't care. It's obvious that none of you care about family so why should I?" Kankurō and Temari gave him confused looks, "I've seen how you look at Gaara, you see him as the demon he contains instead of the container. Family should look out for each other no matter what but you have done the opposite and followed the villagers as blind sheep in fear of Gaara. If that is how you treat family, then I have no intention of calling you my brother and sister" after saying what he did he turned and led Gaara out of the room leaving a shocked Kankurō and a slightly tearful Temari.

The rest of the day Naruto had spent with Gaara, they didn't play games like kids ignorant to the cruelty to the world but that didn't stop them from doing things that kept them from being bored. Kankurō and Temari would avoid both the blonde and the redhead, Naruto knew their relationship would be strained but he could care less.

Next Afternoon

Naruto stood across from the Kazekage as they began their first training session, "Before we begin Naruto, I want to give you some history on our bloodline" spoke the Kazekage, Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Sunagakure no Sato was founded by the Shodaime Kazekage when he used his mastery of the Jiton to unite the shinobi clans of the desert into one. It was said that no one could ever reach the mastery the Shodaime had over his Jiton. Our bloodline converts our charka into a magnetic force that attracts specific metal whether it is iron, gold, silver, copper, platinum, or nickel. It's for that reason that you can command only iron sand and I can only command gold sand, with enough training a Jiton user can learn to control other metals. The Shodaime was able to command any type of magnetic metal giving him the power to unite the desert and create Suna. Do you remember when Yashamaru killed himself by detonating explosive tags strapped to his chest…" Naruto slightly stiffened at the bad memory but nodded, "It was iron sand that saved you; very few of us are born with our bloodlines hardwired to the danger senses in our brain allowing our bloodline to give us an ultimate defense similar to Gaara and Shukaku…" "Well how did the iron sand appear?" asked Naruto remembering the iron sand appeared from out of nowhere, "…When you unlock your chakra, your body begins emitting magnetic waves to gather up your metal. Iron sand had begun collecting at your feet the minute you unlocked your chakra."

To prove his point, the Kazekage commanded his gold sand into the ground. It exploded a second later out of the ground, startling the blonde. Naruto was about to yell but was stopped when he looked inside the hole the Kazekage's gold sand created. There was a large amount of iron sand pooled underground directly under him. He reached down to touch the sand but once he got close enough the iron sand crawled up his sleeves and molded itself around his body.

Naruto groaned at the extra weight the iron sand caused his body, "Remember that your body has no control over your Jiton chakra, should you get too close to anything iron it will be strongly attracted to you" lectured the Kazekage.

Naruto nodded and they began their lesson, the Kazekage taught Naruto to control his Jiton chakra. Naruto absorbed the information like a sponge and was able to stop his body from emitting magnetic waves letting the iron sand stop clinging to his body in an hour.

As they continued their lessons the Kazekage couldn't help but feel impressed as Naruto took to commanding his iron sand like a fish to water. By the end of the day Naruto had learned to levitate his iron sand, mold it into weapons, command iron sand from the ground, and search for iron in the desert.

Later That Night

Dinner had been quiet, Gaara's new stoic attitude and the Kazekage's usual stoic attitude made it very uncomfortable to eat followed by Kankurō's dirty looks and Temari's looks of sadness made it absolutely impossible.

Naruto was currently seated on the window ledge as he looked at the full moon with Gaara, "Gaara are you alright?" asked Naruto as he watch Gaara clutch his head in pain, "I'm fine Nii-san, Shukaku is just being louder than usual."

Naruto nodded but still looked at his otouto in concern; he made his way toward Gaara and placed a comforting hand on his hand. Gaara seemed too slightly calm down but he could see the pain still etched on his face. Naruto frowned knowing exactly why that was.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat in the Kazekage's office for the second time that week, "You called for me Kazekage-sama?" _

_"Yes Naruto, since you will be living here for the foreseeable it is necessary you know about Gaara and Shukaku" spoke the Kazekage, Naruto nodded and motioned him to continue._

_"6 years ago I sealed Shukaku into Gaara to give Suna an ultimate weapon, with Konoha taking all our missions Suna has fallen on hard times. For 4 years I trained Gaara to be an ultimate weapon but he was too weak and couldn't control Shukaku causing him to lose control a couple of time. The reason Gaara cannot sleep is because Shukaku uses its containers insecurities to take control while it sleeps, because of this the council and I saw Gaara as more of a threat than an asset. Yashamaru was sent to kill him but failed and I had thought Gaara would lose control but it was you that managed to calm him down. Because of this I am shifting his responsibility to you; he seems only to respond to you and can even sleep most days. You seem the only one that can control him" said the Kazekage._

_Naruto silently grit his teeth, the man was truly scum if he can do that to his own son and have absolutely no remorse. _

_"I understand Kazekage-sama" replied Naruto before bowing and leaving the room._

_End Flashback_

For the entire night Gaara was forced to stay awake, a full moon always strengthened Shukaku and if Gaara had fallen asleep the Ichibi could have easily escaped. But that didn't stop Naruto from staying awake with Gaara so he wasn't alone.

**1 Year Later**

It had been a year since Naruto had come into the Sabaku house, the blonde had trained hard and his Jiton had flourished under the training of the Kazekage. Naruto could command his iron sand to the point he didn't have to move his hands, the only time he did have to move his hands were for advanced jutsu. In one year he had mastered everything the Kazekage had to teach him.

Naruto walked down the streets of Sunagakure toward a ninja supply shop in the shinobi district of the village. The blonde ignored the looks of fear and hate as he walked toward the small shop; the Kazekage had sent him here to start his next step in training with Chiyo in fuinjutsu. The reason for learning fuinjutsu was because iron sand and gold sand were heavy and couldn't be carried around in a gourd like Gaara.

Naruto opened the door and rang a small bell above the door; he walked up to the counter to wait for Chiyo. Naruto walked around the store observing the different katana, tanto, and custom kunai hung around the shop. He reached a part of the store where he saw a stack of white papers, he picked up one to observe and accidently channeled chakra into it. The paper crumpled up before turning to dirt.

"Earth affinities are rare in Suna, but Lightning was thought to be impossible" spoke a voice, Naruto spun around to see an old woman in her late 60s.

Naruto recognized the woman and bowed, "It is an honor to meet you Chiyo-sama, the Kazekage has sent me here to be taught Fuinjutsu in order for me to control my iron sand more effectively."

Chiyo nodded, "Yes, the Kazekage informed me and I would be happy to pass on my fuinjutsu knowledge to someone of the younger generation."

Chiyo led Naruto into the backroom where Kankurō was working on a puppet; the puppet-user looked at his adopted brother with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kankurō.

"Naruto will be learning fuinjutsu from me Kankurō, why don't you keep working on your puppet while I start teaching Naruto the basics of fuinjutsu" Kankurō's frown deepened but nodded and returned to building his puppet.

Chiyo led Naruto to a table, "Fuinjutsu is a difficult and dangerous art, Konoha is the only village with 3 Fuinjutsu masters while other villages only have one or two fuinjutsu experts. The art of fuinjutsu requires perfect calligraphy, a single missed or wrong stroke of a brush and a storage seal can become an explosive tag…" Chiyo grabbed some paper and dipped her brush in ink before smoothly and perfectly drawing a couple kanji symbols, "…I want you to copy these kanji perfectly without any mistakes, come find me when you are done" spoke Chiyo before she turned to leave, "Chiyo-sama I finished!" exclaimed Naruto, the Elder spun around in confusion at Naruto's quick completion.

She walked back toward the table to see that Naruto had copied her kanji perfectly in a couple seconds; "H-How did you finish so quickly?" asked the shocked Elder.

Naruto hummed in thought before shrugging, "I have no idea, it just felt natural when I was drawing the kanji" spoke Naruto, _'Impossible! To master calligraphy takes years of practice! The Kazekage said he was an orphan so there was no one to teach him calligraphy…' _thought Chiyo until something in her head clicked, _'…There were reports of members of certain clans having an unnatural mastery of fuinjutsu from a young age, the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan. Could he be…' _Chiyo looked Naruto up and down, he missed the red-hair all Uzumaki were known to have but he looked somewhat similar to the Yondaime Hokage, _'Could he be related to the Yondaime Hokage? Cousin, nephew… son'_ Chiyo was knocked out of her thoughts when Naruto called her attention, "Chiyo-sama are you alright?' asked Naruto.

"Hehehe yes Naruto, I'm fine just a little senile" said Chiyo quickly causing Naruto to sweat drop, Chiyo moved on and started teaching Naruto how to draw simple seals and adding chakra to them.

Once Naruto was occupied with his lesson, Chiyo was left alone with her thoughts, _'Although I doubt he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, he shares some sort of relationship with him…'_ An amused smile etched itself on Chiyo's face, _'This warrants some investigating.'_

**3 Years Later**

A 12 year old Naruto walked down a street of Sunagakure, he wore a pair of black ANBU pants and dark-blue sandals, a blood red shirt under his desert camouflage vest, and a red mask that hid the bottom of his face. The reason for the mask was because he wanted his identity to stay a secret until he reached Chunin, if enemy villages found out his identity and his ability to manipulate iron sand there would be a lot of assassins sent to try and kill him to make sure he never reached the level of the Sandaime Kazekage. He was returning from the library after a day of researching kenjutsu and lighting nature chakra. After receiving training in fuinjutsu from Chiyo, she had informed the Kazekage he had a prodigal talent for the dangerous art.

This in turn got the Wind Shadow giddy at the prospect of having a fuinjutsu master in Suna. The Kazekage had allowed Naruto access of the shinobi library only Chunin and Jonin had been allowed to enter in hopes Naruto could reach the level of Fuinjutsu master.

While having access to the library did help Naruto learn more complex fuinjutsu, it was a slow progress and he wasn't anywhere near the level of a master. That didn't stop Naruto from using the library for other things like researching someway to practice his lightning manipulation.

Chiyo had been right when she said a lighting nature was extremely rare in Suna, so rare that Naruto was the only one in the entire village with a lightning affinity. The library was little help in learning about both kenjutsu and lightning manipulation; he learned some basic kenjutsu katas and how to channel his lightning chakra. Naruto knew he would have to learn about them outside Suna.

Naruto entered the Suna shinobi academy, he would be taking the graduations exam today and become a genin. Suna's academy was much different from Konoha's, in Suna you had two options; send your child to learn in the shinobi academy, that was quite expensive, or if you were from a clan you could receive training from your clan and take the graduation exam to become a genin. It was because of that system Suna had less shinobi than other villages, the Kazekage preferred quality over quantity.

Naruto knew he was more than ready for the exam and becoming a genin, he found his classroom and entered.

"Can I help you?" asked the Chunin instructor.

"My name is Sabaku no Naruto, I am here to take the graduation exam" spoke Naruto neutrally.

The class immediately exploded into whispers while the instructor motioned Naruto to enter, "Of course Naruto-sama, we have been expecting you."

Naruto entered the room and sat in an empty row, ignoring the other students' whispering.

_"He's the Kazekage's son"_

_"I heard he was friends with that freak Gaara!"_

_"My mom told me to stay away from him because he's a demon-living freak"_

Naruto kept his calm as he overheard all their comments, he didn't feel like spilling their blood over a few insults.

As the instructor explained the rules one of the other kids threw a piece of paper in an attempt to hit Naruto. He failed when iron sand blocked the paper and rushed the unfortunate black-haired student; before anyone could blink the black-haired academy student was pinned against the wall with iron sand slowly crushing him.

Naruto calmly got up from his seat and walked up to the black-haired student, "What's your name, trash?"

"R-Riku" spoke the student as he struggled to breathe.

The chunin instructor was snapped out of his shock and acted immediately, "Naruto-sama stop this immediately!" yelled the Chunin as he rushed to stop Naruto, only to be tackled by a stream of iron sand and pinned against the wall.

The chunin struggled to get free but the iron sand was too tightly wrapped around him, the other students had varied reactions to Naruto's actions; some cowered under the desks while others sat frozen as Riku was crushed.

"Pathetic, your classmate is slowly being killed and all you can do is freeze or cower under your desks in fear. If Suna is allowing you to become genin than I fear for our villages' future" spoke Naruto calmly.

As Naruto was about to finish off Riku, his iron sand blocked a kunai. Naruto turned to see a kid with purple eyes and brown hair standing against him.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone else, freak!" yelled the brown-haired student, Naruto turned his attention from Riku to the student actually brave enough to stand up to him.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto, "Why do you want to know?" replied the brown-haired student.

"I like knowing the names of the people I've killed" spoke Naruto simply, the academy student steeled himself, he was rookie of the year for Kami-sake! "My name is Daimaru, remember it because I'll beat you!" exclaimed the newly-named Daimaru.

"Big talk for trash" said Naruto before iron sand leaked from his sleeves and rushed Daimaru. It slammed into Daimaru ripping a hole through his stomach, all the academy students gasped in horror but gasped again in surprise when 'Daimaru' was engulfed in smoke and turned into a chair.

Naruto spun around and effortlessly caught Daimaru's kick; he picked up the Suna academy student and threw him into a wall. Daimaru cried out in pain as he slumped against the wall, Naruto kicked Daimaru into the center of class before putting a foot on his chest.

"Naruto-sama enough, he doesn't deserve to die!" exclaimed the chunin.

"Oh how wrong you are chunin" spoke Naruto coldly, "Go ahead and kill me! You're nothing but a freak and monster like Gaara!"

Naruto smiled menacingly, "Oh? And what are you?" asked Naruto. Everyone looked at Naruto in confusion.

"You and all those that chose to hate, fear, and loath Gaara for a burden he never asked for. You follow your parents and the villagers like blind sheep, hating and fearing me because I don't think like you and I refuse to hate Gaara. You will always follow the majority like blind sheep…" Naruto pressed harder on Daimaru's chest causing him to stop breathing, "What good are blind sheep except for a slaughter."

The door was suddenly opened and the Kazekage entered with 2 ANBU flanking him, "That's enough Naruto" ordered the Kazekage, Naruto didn't bother acknowledging the man as he commanded all his sand back into his sleeves and walked out of the room.

Everyone was in awe as they looked at the Kazekage; to them it was an honor to meet the strongest shinobi in the village. To Naruto it was sickening to be in the same room as the man, "Instructor you may continue your class" spoke the Wind Shadow.

The chunin dumbly nodded at his leader and everyone, albeit a little shaken, continued their class, they needed to graduate and become genin after all.

Naruto waited outside the academy for the Kazekage and his protection detail, he honestly didn't care if he became a genin or not. Becoming a genin would mean giving the sick excuse of a leader more power over him, but it also meant he could leave the village and gain new experiences on missions.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the Kazekage exited the building, "This has been the third time you almost killed someone Naruto, care to explain?" asked the Kazekage sternly.

Naruto was unfazed by the hard tone and shrugged, "He threw a paper at me" said Naruto simply. This caused both ANBU to sweat drop and the Kazekage to narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"These excuses are trying my patience Naruto…" the Kazekage reached into his pocket and threw Naruto a black hi-ate, "…But no more, you showed skills necessary for a genin. Congratulations, you are a genin of Sunagakure" said the Kazekage as he turned around and left in a swirl of sand.

Naruto eyed the hi-ate neutrally before shrugging and tying it around his forehead. Once the hi-ate was securely on his forehead he disappeared in a swirl of black sand.

Sabaku Household

Naruto reappeared in his home to find Kankurō working on a puppet in the dining room, Temari cleaning her fan in the kitchen, and Gaara reading a book on…sand in the living room.

He sat next to Gaara on the couch and started relaxing, it was then that Gaara lowered his book to see the hi-ate on Naruto's forehead.

"Nii-san, the Kazekage made you a genin" it was more a statement then a question, there were two loud _'What!' _and Naruto cursed Gaara's big mouth. He was about to scold Gaara but he saw nothing there but a message made of sand _'I regret nothing.'_ Naruto's brow twitched before silently swearing revenge.

He was then cornered by an angry Temari and Kankurō, not that he cared.

"How the hell did you become a genin!" exclaimed both Temari and Kankurō at the same time.

Naruto shrugged, "The Kazekage handed me a hi-ate and said I was a genin" replied Naruto in a bored tone, "What, we've been training for years and we're not allowed to be genin yet!" yelled Temari angrily.

It was then that the Kazekage appeared in his home, Temari and Kankurō's head snapped toward their father.

"Tou-san, why is Naruto a genin while we're being held back!" demanded Temari.

"We've discussed this before Temari, when Gaara becomes a genin you will all be placed on a single team" said the Kazekage sternly, "We're ready! We've been training for years and we deserve to start out shinobi careers!" exclaimed Kankurō loudly.

"If you think you are ready, how about a wager?" asked the Kazekage, Temari and Kankurō listened attentively.

"If you can beat Naruto in a spar, I will make both of you genin. If you lose then you will have to wait until Gaara is a genin and never bring this up again" said the Wind Shadow, Temari and Kankurō thought it over for a minute but eventually agreed.

The Sabaku family made their way outside to the private training ground. Naruto stood across from Temari and Kankurō with his arms crossed in a bored manner. Gaara and the Kazekage watched them from the sidelines with neutral expressions.

"Hajime!" exclaimed the Kazekage.

Naruto vs. Temari/ Kankurō

Naruto didn't move an inch as Temari opened her fan to reveal one moon and Kankurō unwrapped Crow.

Temari was the first to move as she waved her fan across the air and sent a gust of sharpened wind toward Naruto. Naruto didn't even move as iron sand leaked from his sleeves and formed a wall that effortlessly blocked the wind blades, Naruto lazily looked to the right to see Crow charging at him and with the wave of a hand iron sand exploded from the ground and pierced Crow through the mid-section.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique)!" exclaimed Temari as she waved her fan with three moons showing, Naruto just raised a wall of sand to block the wind blades.

When the blades of wind impacted the wall, they made deep slices into the wall proving it was a powerful attack but the jutsu took up a lot of chakra. Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when his sand automatically blocked a barrage of senbon needles from his left. He turned to see Crow fully reconstructed and clacking as it charged him, the puppet opened its mouth and fire bullets of poison gas that exploded and engulfed Naruto in a cloud of poison.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique)!" exclaimed Temari again as Kankurō had Crow fire a barrage of senbon and kunai into the poison cloud.

Both Temari and Kankurō watched the poison cloud and waited for Naruto to make his next move, except it never came. Once the smoke cleared it revealed Naruto lay on the ground with senbon and kunai sticking out of him. Temari and Kankurō's eyes widened, "W-What? How didn't he dodge that?" asked Temari.

As they approached the body they immediately jumped back when 'Naruto' dissolved into iron sand.

They were taken by surprise when iron sand exploded from the ground and wrapped around Crow, "Jiton: Satetsu Soushiki (Magnetic Style: Iron Sand Funeral)" muttered Naruto, the sand around Crow imploded completely destroying the puppet beyond repair.

Kankurō watched in unmasked horror as Crow was destroyed; "NO CROW!" Kankurō yelled in horror before Naruto appeared in front of him, kicking him in the chest and knocking him out of the training ground.

"Just give up Temari, you can't beat me" Naruto spoke in a bored tone across from the kunoichi, said kunoichi scowled, "You won't beat me so easily, Baka!"

_'This'll probably take up the rest of my chakra but it's the only way to have a chance of beating him'_ thought Temari as she bit her thumb and spread blood on the fan, she swung her fan and channeled all her chakra into it. There was a puff of smoke as a giant one-eyed weasel with a scythe rode the wind and began slicing up everything in its path.

Naruto recognized the danger and immediately encased in a dense sphere of iron, the summoning sliced up the entire training ground even making deep gashes in the floor. Once the gust of wind reached the sphere of iron it tried to slice into the sphere, sparks flew as the scythe came into contact with the iron. By the end, Naruto's iron sphere was covered in deep gashes of blades, but the summoning couldn't break through his defense.

The iron sphere crumbled into dust and revealed a bored Naruto, "Are you done yet?" asked the blonde shinobi.

Temari just panted as she caught her breath, she knew Naruto was toying with her. He didn't even see her as a challenge; if he did she would have been beaten already.

Naruto unfolded his arms and iron sand leaked from his sleeves, "Let's finish this, Temari."

Temari was taken by surprise when iron sand exploded from the ground and tried to wrap around her, the fan-user swung her fan and created a gust of wind that dispersed the sand. She jumped back and kept an eye on her surroundings, iron sand kept exploding from the ground and tried to capture her but she managed to disperse the sand with a well-timed wind attack.

Temari continued to swing her fan to keep the sand away but didn't suspect iron sand wrap around her leg directly below her, by the time she noticed it was too late. Iron sand exploded from the ground directly below her and quickly knocked the fan from her hand while tightly wrapping around her.

Temari gasped in surprise as the sand wrapped tightly around her, "Enough! Naruto is the winner" spoke the Kazekage. The iron sand unwrapped around Temari and returned into Naruto's sleeves, the blonde kunoichi had a dejected look as she picked her fan and shuffled inside the house.

Kankurō kneeled over the multiple pieces of wood that once resembled Crow, he shed tears as he desperately tried putting it back together, "D-Don't w-worry B-Buddy, a l-little g-glue and some n-nails and y-you'll be g-good as n-new" stammered Kankurō as he continued to try and rebuild Crow while shedding tears.

Naruto sweat dropped at Kankurō's exaggerated tears over a wooden puppet, "Pathetic" muttered Naruto as he left the training ground while being followed by Gaara.

Training Ground 9Z

Naruto and Gaara finally arrived at their destination, Training Ground 9Z or as it was commonly known as the Dunes of Despair. It was one of the largest and most dangerous sand dunes outside Suna, no one trained there because of the deadly desert animals that populated the dunes. It was mostly used as the location of the second exam when Suna hosted the Chunin Exams.

It was also Naruto and Gaara's personal training ground; the animals had learned that trying to attack Naruto and Gaara alone was a death sentence so their training was never interrupted.

Naruto and Gaara were currently practicing their taijutsu; Gaara had always depended on his sand and neglected all other aspects of Shinobi skills. Naruto had begun teaching Gaara his own personal taijutsu style that he had created using the taijutsu scrolls in the shinobi section of the library. It was a combination of Scorpion style, heavy devastating attacks, and Hawk Style, quick attacks on an opponent before retreating to a distance. Should Gaara ever face off against a fast taijutsu master, Gaara would be able to counter him and have a better chance of killing him.

When they finished their training, Gaara and Naruto sat on the sand dunes while a mass of iron sand rose to protect them from the harsh desert sun. Naruto reached into his pocket and took out a storage scroll, he unseal two water bottles and handed one to Gaara.

"What do you think, Gaara? Are you happy that I'm a genin?" asked Naruto, Gaara was silent for a few second but eventually responded, "I'm not angry Nii-san, I understand that as a genin you can grow stronger and actually go outside this village" spoke Gaara neutrally, "I know that I will have to deal with the villagers alone for a while, but soon I'll become a genin too and I won't have to put up with these villagers anymore" continued Gaara.

Naruto nodded and took a swig of water, "Have you thought about what I said Gaara? Leaving the village?" asked Naruto quietly.

Gaara put his water down before answering, "I have thought about it and I think we should wait a little longer; if we leave the village the Kazekage will send his best to capture us. We aren't strong enough to fight off squads of ANBU, but soon we will leave this village behind like a bad memory" answered Gaara.

Naruto nodded at Gaara's before standing back up and stretching, "Our break is over, are you ready for the next step of training?" asked Naruto with a menacing grin, Gaara let out a similar grin as sand swirled around him.

On cue dozens of giant scorpions erupted from the ground, they were each at least 13 ft. high with the scorpion leader being 20 ft. high.

Naruto looked back at Gaara with an amused glint in his eye, "Let's see who wins today Gaara, whoever kills the most wins!" proclaimed Naruto as he iron sand rushed from his sleeves and impaled 4 scorpions through their thorax (Mid-section part of body), killing them immediately.

Gaara shared the same look as large amounts of sand wrapped around 6 scorpions, "Sabaku Sōsō (Sand Burial)!" yelled Gaara as the sand imploded killing all 6 scorpions.

Naruto did a few hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground, "Jiton: Tessha Yari (Magnetic Style: Iron Spears)!" spears of iron exploded from the ground and impaled 8 more scorpions through the thorax's.

Gaara waved his hands as he commanded his sand to wrap around 10 scorpions. He could feel exhaustion set in, he may have been a jinchuriki but he was still only ten years old. "Sabaku Sō…" Gaara's attack was interrupted when another scorpion exploded causing Gaara to lose concentration of his sand and fall backwards, the deadly arachnid sent its sting forward and tried to impale Gaara but the red-headed jinchuriki's sand defense saved him.

Another scorpion exploded from the ground and took Gaara by surprise when it sent its sting straight at him. Gaara's absolute defense was too slow and the sting was about to pierce Gaara, the red-headed jinchuriki closed his eyes and waited for death but opened his eyes to see Naruto standing in front of him, iron sand wrapped around the scorpions' tail.

"Enough playing around" spoke Naruto seriously, two large masses of iron sand gathered in spheres above the duos heads. The blonde genin raised a hand toward the sphere before muttering, "Satetsu Kaihō (Iron Sand: Needle Sphere)" Both sphere merged together causing the magnetically opposite iron spheres to rapidly branch out irregularly in spikes, killing all the scorpions in the surrounding area.

Naruto and Gaara watched as dozens of scorpions screeched in agony as they were impaled through legs, tails, pincers, and all other body parts. Unlike the previous scorpions, which were pierced through vital points, these were not going to be given a quick death.

Naruto did a single hand seal and all the iron scattered around the dune turned into sand and flowed back into his sleeves. Naruto turned to Gaara, who was still sitting on his ass, with a smirk, "I guess I win, Gaara" This snapped Gaara out of his stupor, he finished looking around the bloodbath and turned to his older brother, "You're forgetting one" spoke Gaara mockingly.

Naruto raised his eye brow until it hit him… literally. The 20 ft. leader scorpion burst from the ground and smacked Naruto away with its pincer, Naruto iron sand protected him but it still caused him to lose some ground.

Naruto turned to glare at the arachnid, "Kami, all you damn insects are annoying!" yelled Naruto, the insult seemed to anger the scorpion as it pointed its sting at Naruto before shooting a green liquid at the blonde genin. The blondes iron sand formed a wall to block the strange liquid but he was then forced to jump away when the green liquid melted through his iron.

_'Acid, a highly corrosive one if it can eat through my iron' _thought Naruto analytically, iron sand burst from the ground around the scorpion trying to skewer it. The scorpion, despite its size, dodged the spears, it then charged at Naruto while squirting acid at him.

Naruto was forced on the defensive as he dodged the scorpions corrosive acid, he did a few hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground, "Satetsu Kyuu (Iron Sand Coffin)!" a thick blanket of iron sand burst from the ground and rushed the arachnid, the leader scorpion shot acid at the sheet of iron sand but more sand kept repairing the sheet of black sand.

The scorpion began to see fighting was futile so he tried to dig into the ground, unfortunately Naruto had anticipated this and a stream of iron sand rammed him back to the surface. The arachnid was helpless as iron sand wrapped tightly around its body, "Satetsu Soushiki (Iron Sand Funeral)" muttered Naruto as he clenched his fist, the iron sand tightened and completely crushed the scorpion leaving nothing but a puddle of green blood.

Naruto turned to Gaara with a victorious smirk, "You were saying?" Gaara sighed and shook his head, "You're two years older than me, yet you act like it was a victory"

Naruto appeared next to Gaara and wrapped an arm around him, "Ha! You're just a sore loser" teased Naruto, he immediately ducked to avoid the sand that tried to smack him.

Gaara began walking away, "Don't worry Nii-san, one day I'll surpass you."

Naruto genuinely smiled as he looked toward the sunset.

_'I look forward to that day Gaara, a day when you won't need me to protect you anymore.'_

After the sun set, the blonde haired genin turned and walked back to his home. He needed to be ready; tomorrow he would be assigned his first mission.

**End:**

**Another chapter down, hope you guys liked it. Next chapter we see Naruto perform on some very important missions, remember to rate and review :D.**

**On a side note, to those of you that enjoy my first story "Blood Thirsty Jinchuriki". I updated chapter 12 and added a fight scene between the 3 sannin and Naruto. So go back and read if you feel like doing that. **


End file.
